Space Dragons
Space Dragons The Ultimaniums of Sauron the dragon fantasy Images on this page i created them myself give me credit if you use these images or link my fandom to yours to show that your not copyrighting my work You can find the original images on my Diviantart page https://www.deviantart.com/nuclear4hurricane the red giant sun images and the white dwarf sun images where created by national geographic The Space Dragons are a subspecies to earth dragons born on planet barnarda c their hide is made out of kuyber crystal and harcaduim crystal making them immune to all the titans giganticas and immune to ender colosus's attacks the crystals give them the ability to deflect arrows and refract light. They are immortal from the magic of the crystals on their scales. think of their skin like a candied apple that cant shatter. They are covered in Kuyber crystal and harcaduim crystal. They live indefinitley from the blessing of aphrodite and nuclear hurricane. They hatch from crystaline eggs on barnarda c they live in the alps or caves and mountain arches/cliffs of the planet. Sauron tamed and domesticated these beautiful creatures to fight for him. They are the titan fighter dragons. How sauron domesticated the space dragons It was really easy the fact that these creatures are telepathic and psycic. All he had to do was have Nuclear Hurricane use a Telepathic net she casted across the entire planet declaring friendship and love for all these dragons. This is why Nuclear Hurricane is the good in mordor she is kinda like Mothra. Keeping sauron from ending the universe and ending himself. The Dragons have male & female sexes the blue ones are male the female are purple and they breed every 6 earth months and produces a dozen eggs to millions of offspring from each dragons clutch of eggs in every nest The Dragons became a really good use for lord sauron and nuclear hurricane they can survive in the hottest and coldest places in space they feed off solar radiation and all sorts of radiation from space to keep themselves able to fly in space wherever they want without needing gravity and air yes these dragons violate newtons laws of gravity and physics but think of radiation from space as their food source and the crystal scales act like a bunch of rockets propelling them wherever they please the energy from space is converted to a type of molecules that fights against entropy and order in other words decay of atoms this is why the ruleverse is a immortal universe. The Battle of Narcaza II The Jealous aliens from Narcaza II wanted to enslave and torture these dragons turning them into volatile mutated yellow smaller dragons to attack and take down Nuclear and Saurons space forces in the galaxy. They started the fight by spewing meteors at one of the farming planets called Acilia around the star cygnus 1. Nuclear Hurricane stopped a devastating meteor Disaster on Acilia by throwing the meteors back at the sender she even put probes on one meteor to track where these where coming from. Narcaza II Overestimated Nuclear Hurricane and her 3 headed space dragon war mount Armedus III when King Ghidorah died NH did some exp....on how to bring back her 3 headed friend the blood of king ghidorah merged with the strongest space dragons clutch hatching into these 3 headed space dragons. Nuclear Hurricane Invaded Narcaza II and destroyed all life on the surface on that planet for their war crime against planet Acilia. The Dead earth end of the world red giant sun and sauron and NH are the king and queen of the universe Nuclear Hurricane and Sauron left earth because the sun had swelled into a red giant and killed the surface water & life on earth thankfully everyone on earth had left in saurons massive space arc as he commanded the entire ship with his wife nuclear hurricane the elves,orcs,men.hobbits,dwarves,Uruk and all other humanoids learned to live in peace and harmony and serve sauron for the good of their people. Saurons plays the evil role & nuclear hurricane plays the good role in ruling the universe. The space dragons however nested on the charcoal burnt dead earth while the sun was a white dwarf star slowly turning into a black dwarf star. the elves and hobbits and dwarves asked for sauron to spare them and forgiveness and a promise to serve the dark lord. everyone escaped the earth together on a massive space ship or a space arc to hop their way to saftey as the sun goes unstable and dies. the space dragons continued their species spreading across the universe but they nested on the dead cold earth when the sun became a white dwarf.